Night of the Living Max
A Max fanfic in which Max becomes a vampire and her new found blood lust puts the flock in constant danger. Max ends up turning two flock members into vampires, Nudge and Angel. Add any suggestions to the draft page. Part One: Control One= Chapter One I like to have fun. But sometimes, fun gets you in a whole lot of trouble. I found a dead body. To some of you, that might sound crazy. But to me, well. I'm not like the rest of you. I was away, doing what I like to do when I go away, which was explore. Max didn't like it, since I never told her when or how long I would be away, but who cared? I should've been the leader anyway. Dead bodies were cool, especially when you controlled the last remaining bits of energy left in them. I had a knack for this. "I am the supreme lord of the vampires," the dead guy said. I giggled, watching it walk around the forest. I made it walk into a tree, and it's arm fell off. "Oops," I said, letting that one go and controlling another. Almost nothing was more fun than controlling the dead. Only flying was better. "Ah!" I screamed as something grabbed my leg. I pulled out my knife and cut the thing's head off, realizing it was one of the bodies, still following me. I thought they died once I stopped controlling them, but apparently not. I turned, cutting every vampire's head off and went back to my tent. I still heard something moving outside. I looked out, and it was just a squirrel, but by then, I was all jumpy and all, so I packed up and left, hoping that I rid the area of the vampires already. |-|Two= Chapter Two Max woke up to a scream the next morning. "What's wrong, Nudge?" she asked, getting out of bed. Max went outside and saw Nudge holding the katana, a body with a severed head in front of her. "It... it grabbed me, Max," Nudged said. Now Max looked at the body more closely, there was no way it could have been alive. "Darn, Angel did this," Max muttered. "Nudge, where is Angel?" Nudge only shakes her head. Max didn't know either. "Angel's playing with the dead," Nudge said. |-|Three= Chapter Three They're vampires. Vampires drank blood and killed innocent people for food. Why didn't I make the connection earlier? I needed to warn the flock. I went to the flock house, hoping that even though it had been two days since I raised the dead, they would believe me. Running through the forest, I saw one of the vampires walking about. I ran faster. I found Max sleeping, and I shook her awake. "Max, we have to leave." She looked at me funny. "Why, Ange? You just came back again." "Vampires. Attacking. Probably now," I barely whisper. Max had the nerve, or the ignorance, to laugh. "They're dead, aren't they. The dead can't be that hard to defeat." "I wouldn't be so sure," I said just as huge smashing sound erupted from the front door. "Let's get out of here!" I scream. I jump out the window. I don't think Max followed. |-|Four= Chapter Four I thought I saw the vampires attack the flock. I wasn't sure, so I went back in daylight. We I arrived, the house was trashed beyond recognition. There was blood everywhere, but the flock was no where to be found. I thought they might be safe, but that was far from reality. I heard a strange sound from the closet, so I went to investigate. My heart beat in my throat as I opened the bloody door, only to find Max. Except she didn't really look like Max anymore, and her thoughts were all jumbled and incomprehensible. Blood and guts were stuck all over her clothes, and a strange hissing noise came from Max. Suddenly I realized this wasn't really Max anymore. I jumped back just as she grabbed me and bit me. I waited for her to finish me off, but she just went back into the closet. Then the pain started. Imagine getting shot in the stomach and then having your limbs cut off. Then imagine on top of that, your whole family bursting into flames in front of your eyes. That isn't even close to what I felt. Maybe if you added yourself burning alive, it would be closer. I started vomiting up blood, my mouth exploding with even more agony, even though you wouldn't think that was possible. I saw my teeth in the blood, but at that point nothing mattered anymore. At first, I expected that when the pain ended, I would either be in heaven (unlikely) or in hell (much more likely). At some point, I realized Max wasn't hissing anymore, she was trying to get my attention. Then the pain ended, and I felt lighter. My teeth also felt a hell of a lot sharper. I got up, walking over to Max when I stubbed my toe, since I was walking much faster than usual. Naturally, I got pissed so I punched the wall. Unnaturally, the wall disintegrated around my fist. "What the fuck?" I said, but my voice sounded different, more aggressive, older even. I'm a vampire! was the only thought that came to my head. |-|Five= Chapter Five Max woke up from her strange deathlike sleep when the sun finally set. Angel was sitting next to her, her face wet with something that was not blood. The old Max's mind recognized it as tears. "Max?" Angel whispered. "What happened to you?" Max ignored Angel and went outside, smelling the air for signs of life. The smell of a dog hit her nose. Not good enough, the hungry part of her mind thought. Save the people, the real Max thought, but it was as if the real Max was a memory, a dream long forgotten. Max walked into the forest, looking for human blood. Wandering around, Max thought she smelled a human, but it was just their tent. But if there was a tent, there would be more people. Max walked all around the tent, looking for the sent trail they left. She found it. At last, she found those unlucky hikers walking around at night. Time to feast, she thought. Max let out a high screech, too high for her prey to hear, but Max's flock would be able to hear. Nudge and Angel would come. Time to eat, Max thought as she fell back on instincts all vampires had. |-|Six= Chapter Six I was in total panic mode. Max was thinking like a wild animal, and I was supposed to think like that, too. Except I didn't. I felt like I had two voices in my head, my own voice, and the voice of vampire me. Unlike Max, I was in charge, not the vampire. I later found Nudge under the stairs, literally. There was a whole in the wall under the stairs, and there was this other vampire, the one I was playing with, and Nudge, sitting there, their eyes glazed and dead looking. But I knew they were sill alive. I could hear their wild thoughts. There was a dead body in the corner that I knew was dead. The head had a mess of blond hair, and I knew if the eyes were open, they would be blue. Don't think that! I screamed in my head. I knew who that dead bird kid was. But I refused to dwell on it. I suddenly heard an ear piercing sound too high for humans to detect. Food, the vampire mind in me said. I knew what that really meant. Max found a human. Now she was telling us to eat it. No, Angel. You know you can't, I thought, but Nudge and the other vampire got up and walked towards the sound. I had to stop them from hurting more people. What if you can't stop yourself? my conscience worried. I knew there was a chance, but if I didn't do something, they would be dead for sure. I made up my mind. I was going to help those poor people. |-|Seven= Chapter Seven I ran really fast. Maybe being a vampire wasn't so bad in that way, but I didn't want to hurt the innocent hikers. I just followed Max's cry. Don't kill them, I begged. Don't hurt them, Angel. Don't eat them. I ran faster and faster, trying to get their. I could see the outline of Nudge and the other vampire. Hoping to keep my sanity, I named him George. They were coming to the hunt as well. I finally reached Max, but I was too late. The two hikers were dead, but Max saved some for them. Technically for us, but I didn't want any. I wasn't like them. I still remembered. And that really hurt. "Yes," Nudge hissed. "Food... food." I watched and listened as they devoured the two humans, just poor hikers in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Join us," Max offered in the vampire language they spoke. "Love you, Ange." She still remembers, one part of my brain thought, but I knew that couldn't be true. The Max I knew wouldn't eat innocent people no matter how hungry she was. A light shinned through the trees, and the sound of dogs barking came from that general direction. More humans. "NO! Lets go, away away now!" I screamed, but it was almost no use. I jumped on top of Max, attempting to stop her, but after the feeding she was stronger than I was. I tumbled off her and watched them all run towards the next unlucky victims. This time, I knew I couldn't save them. I just lay there and watched. |-|Eight= Chapter Eight Daylight came soon enough, but it was too late for four people, consumed by my vampire flock. Somehow even I was afraid of the sun, but I didn't transform the way they did. When the sun rose above the treetops, the rest of my flock found a shady part of the trashed house and died. At least they looked dead. Glazed eyes, pale bloodless skin, unmoving, Max and the others looked like they were dead. But their minds whirled like they were dreaming. Their thoughts were almost human. I paced the house, avoiding windows and holes in the walls. I didn't fall into the deathlike sleep the others did. I wish I could. What the fuck happened to this house? our neighbor Peter thought. "Hey Thomas, look at this house. What do you think fucked it?" I saw Thomas look up at us, and frown. "Let's call the cops." "Yeah," Peter agreed. "Something went really wrong." My flock becoming vampires and eating humans was one thing. The cops coming and getting eaten was a totally different thing. I wasn't even sure if I could be killed. |-|Nine= Chapter Nine "Max, we have to leave," I growl in the vampire language. "Humans are coming." Max seemed to think that was really cool, and I couldn't convince her otherwise. Also by then, I was sort of dizzy and out of it, hungry but not wanting to eat any people. The cops came around one o'clock. By that time, Max had already found four humans and the others had already eaten their full. I'll spare you the gruesome details, so I don't exceed the trigger warning even more. "What the hell is this?" Max asked. I confess there isn't a word for hell in vampire talk, but that's probably what she meant. "I told you. The cops," I chided. "We should have left." Then suddenly the whole house shook, as if some kind of grenade detonated. The house was already half destroyed by us accidentally crashing into things, so the house seemed to sway in the wind. "We need to go, Max," I shouted over the sound of another blast. "We can't stay here!" I saw Nudge run down the stairs, and the guy George jumping out a window, but I didn't see any other Flock members. "What happened to the others?" I asked. I already knew what happened to Gazzy, but I hadn't seen any sign of Ig or Fang. Max stared directly at me, something we never did as vampires. "I love you the best," she croaked in English. I felt my blood freeze in my veins as Max ran to the broken window and jumped out. I followed suit. The police saw us, four bloody mangled children, leave the house so they gave chase. We ran faster, but they had guns. Then Max was shot. |-|Ten= Chatper Ten "NO, please don't die!" I shouted at Max in English. Nudge, George, and I carried her away from the crazed cops, and eventually we lost them. That didn't solve our problem, though. "Leave her," George snarled in the vampire language. We were huddled in an old barn, lost and hungry. Of course, I refused to budge and find food. "Let's go," Nudge urged. Surprisingly, Nudge became less talkative as a vampire. I missed the Motormouth. "No, don't die, Max!" I shouted again. I wasn't going to give up. I loved Max more than anything else. Then it occurred to me, regular bullets couldn't even HURT us. Yet there was Max dying. Then I looked closer. Those weren't normal bullets. They were 22mm Silver Tipped Blessed Bullets. They were made from a melted silver crucifix. The bullets then were blessed by a priest. Blessed bullets are as deadly to us as hollow points are to you. "I love you, Angel," Max said in English, closing her eyes. I sat there holding Max, blood dripping out of her mouth, and in the last moments of her life she seemed to be herself. I laid her down then I heard a bullet right behind me. I turned around and what I saw wasn't exactly human, but a vampire himself. He was a five-hundred and fifty five year old vampire named Alucard. He was carrying two ten-inch guns, one of which had something odd inscribed on it. It said, "Jesus Christ is in heaven". He held his guns in the shape of an upside down cross. He called that gun the Jackal. Before I could blink Alucard had downed Nudge, but he just looked at me. He said through thought, "I will give you two choices. Join us at the Hellsing Organization, or die and face your judgement before God" I looked at him. It was not really much of a choice, but still I had to figure out more. I sent Alucard a thought. "What is Hellsing?" He just smirked at me. "The Hellsing Orginization is an orginazation devoted to protecting the world against things that go bump in the night. So again, you can either join us or I kill you" What choice did I have? I shook my head. Well that's it, I thought. I guess I'm a vampire hunting my own kind, now. Alucard handed me a small plastic bag filled with a red warm substance, and my mouth watered. "I know you have morals, but you need to keep up your strength." What else could I do? I fed. Part Two: Hellsing |-|Eleven= Chapter Eleven I was given my own gun and a mentor. Of course, that would be Alucard. The first day of training was hell. Or maybe hell would be worse. "Are you awake?" Alucard shouted. I was awake, since I couldn't sleep like other vampires. Though strangely, he was awake, too. "Yeah, I'm awake. I'm always awake," I responded. "We need to train you to fight," Alucard announced, leading me to an underground bunker. There were others there, but not all vampires. Some of them were human, some creatures I didn't even recognize. "This is the new member," Alucard said to one of the other guys. "Give me the key to the practice room." We went to that room, and that's when Alucard gave me a gun. "Shoot that dummy. That's your target." I thought it would be easy. I was wrong. "What the hell?" I shouted as the target dodged my first bullet. I'd run around, trying to hit any target, but they'd move like they were sprinting, and I'd miss. Alucard sat in the corner just watching. I'm afraid he didn't hold a very high opinion of me. Next came the "pain training." Remember I said regular bullets can't hurt us. Well, they can't kill, but they still hurt like HELL! Pain training was basically dummies running around in police uniforms shooting regular bullets at me. I was supposed to dodge them or deal with the pain. I'm afraid I wasn't so good at either. Yes, the bullets bounced off my skin. But they bruised me and the bruises stung more than any other bruise I've ever had. I couldn't believe they could do this to a six year old. Finally, the sun set and Alucard turned off the dummies. "It's time for your first day on duty," he said. "Come on, let's go." First day on duty. My duty to kill other vampires. |-|Twelve= Chapter Twelve tonight I went on my first mission, it seamed pretty straight forward. get in kill a couple of Vamps and get out, but then. "Master? weren't there supposed to be two vampires here?" I ask. he looks at me I can tell something ain't right. "DIE YOU SPAWN OF SATAN" said a voice from behind me. just as I started to turn around I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked down and there were like a dozen Blessed blades sticking through me. they were not sticking through the heart so I'm not dead but it sure hurts like hell. I go to pull one out and suddenly a flash of light and my arm is in a puddle of blood on the floor. I go to grab a blade with my other and the same thing. "stop torturing my underling, Anderson" said Alucard. Anderson smiled and said "you should worry about yourself" and then he came at Alucard and jabbed him to a wall with his blessed blades. then decapitated him. I ran for it. little did I know that vampires regenerate limbs, but I geuss I should have when I was able to pull the blades out. there was no way out but I was gonna try. I was running for the door when sir Integra Windgates Hellsing came to back us up. I was still new at this so I hid like the scared little girl I was. Anderson came down the hallway and said "you and your pathetic vampires are now dead, I just cut the head off your guarddog" he said. Miss Hellsing laughed. "Is that all? it takes more than that to kill Alucard, any minute now he will regenerate a new head and you will be dead. you fucking idiot." he looked puzzled, then he said " I geuss ill have to come back with a little different plan. you win today Hellsing, but ill be back. that's a promise." he disappeared in a shrowd of bible verses. Alucard walked up just then. "how was it?" said Miss Hellsing. "interesting, it has bean a while since I had my head cut of, what was it 200 years?" Alucard said. well igeuss we win for now but I really need to stop having to rely on others, otherwise I will be dead. thirteen Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions